


no, luke.

by princessmichael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmichael/pseuds/princessmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, Luke" are the only words that ever seem to come out of Calum's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no, luke.

"No, Luke" are the only words that ever seem to come out of Calum's mouth.

It's been going on like this for months. This constant back and forth between the two of them. Luke had confessed his feelings for Calum and when Calum was asked if he felt the same way, all he had to say was "no, Luke". It's been torturous for Luke to sit back and try to act like everything between he and Calum was fine when certainly it wasn't. Things weren't fine and the only other people that knew that were Ashton and Michael. 

The first time things had gone wrong between Luke and Calum, the blonde had ran to Michael. Michael had known Calum for the longest. Michael knew Calum like the back of his hand. Luke was hesitant to tell the green-haired boy what had happened, he didn't want to admit to anyone --  _especially_ Michael, especially the boy that made his life a living hell for a good amount of time back in high school -- his feelings for Calum. If he didn't admit them, they weren't real. That's the way he saw it, anyway.

Michael had nearly laughed in his face and muttered a small "you're into  _Calum_?" before he saw how defeated Luke looked. Maybe it was because Luke looked like a lost puppy who'd been kicked one too many times while it was down when he was that upset, or maybe it was because Michael was in a good mood that day, but either way he'd helped him. Michael had told him to try to get Calum to admit that he liked him. The boy said that it was obvious Calum liked him, the way he stared at Luke in interviews was so annoyingly adorable and if that wasn't some kind of sign then he didn't know what was. Luke decided to take Michael's advice. That's kind of how he is where he is now, arguing with Calum after they just finished playing a game of Mortal Kombat. If you're wondering who won, it was Luke.

"Why not?" Luke asked, snapping back into reality once Calum shifted off the couch and tossed his Xbox controller onto the table. He jerked himself up off the couch, the controller dropping to the floor as he grabbed onto Calum's wrist, his blue orbs pleading for Calum to say something.  _Anything_. "Why can't you admit that you like me?" _  
_

"You know why." The lump in Calum's throat was getting harder to swallow down as his chocolate optics dared to glance in Luke's direction. It took everything inside of him not to wince once he saw the look on the boy's face. It broke his heart to see Luke in that state, so vulnerable and begging for Calum to give him some kind of hope that everything he had been feeling wasn't some stupid schoolboy crush that he'd have to force himself to get over.

Luke tried not to act even more hurt when Calum pulled his arm away from his grasp.

"I don't!" Luke protested, his voice nearly failing him.

"Luke," Calum sighed, shaking his head. The tanner boy took a step closer to Luke, eyes avoiding Luke's own, afraid that he'd crack and tell him everything he'd been trying so hard to keep bottled up. He couldn't like Luke. Luke was a  _guy_ , Luke was also one of his  _best friends_. Calum liked girls, he was sure of that. He was sure that he liked girls because he'd had so many wet dreams about girls when he was thirteen or fourteen and still going through puberty. He was sure that he liked girls because he'd turned Michael down every time the other boy wanted to try something out with him. But he couldn't deny that there was something about Luke that made his heart stop every time he looked at him. Maybe it was his lip ring and how hot it made him look, especially when he got nervous or even just plain bored and sucked it into his mouth and played with it. "I like girls."

Even Calum didn't convince himself when he said it. He knew that the words came from his mouth because he and Luke were the only ones in the room at the time, and Luke's lips were pressed shut so that Calum could talk. The words just sounded foreign, like he'd never said them before, like he'd never had to explain why he wouldn't be with another guy before. This is the first time Calum's ever questioned his sexuality and he can't bring himself to believe that he might actually like Luke in the way that he liked  _girls_. Luke was most definitely  _not_ a girl. Luke had a penis. (To Calum's knowledge anyway. Luke was kind of shy and seemingly insecure about his body, so he didn't show it off much. The boys were lucky if they got to see him shirtless. On more than one occasion Calum had convinced Luke to show his ass to the boys, but that's about it.) 

Luke was awfully silent, and Calum would be lying if he said that it wasn't the least bit frightening. He'd never seen Luke look like that. He kind of looked like a deer in the headlights of a car on the highway, completely and utterly shocked. Nothing had stopped, time had kept going and everything was speeding by them as they stood there and stared at each other. It was the first time in a long time that Calum could look into Luke's eyes without feeling sorry for not returning his feelings. He decided then and there that even if Luke was his best friend, he did not have to return feelings that he physically could not return. It wasn't his fault he didn't like dick. But he did like Luke in a way that was hard for him to explain, which is why he hadn't attempted to explain it because he was afraid that he'd mess something up or give Luke false hope.

A few minutes passed and they were still there, still standing in the middle of the living room, staring at each other. Luke's lips were slightly parted and he still looked shocked and maybe a little bit heartbroken. Calum wanted to make a dumb joke about how Luke would be catching flies if he let his mouth hang open for so long, but he refrained. Now wasn't the time or place.

"Luke?"

Luke can't do anything but stare and blink a few times in disbelief as he tried helplessly to process what Calum had just said to him. He wouldn't date him because he liked girls. Of course Calum liked girls. Of course Calum had no interest in Luke. He should've known better than to trust Michael. Michael probably just wanted to see him make a fool out of himself. He'd thought that they were past that, that there were no hard feelings for what had happened in high school. Apparently, he was wrong.

It felt like he was frozen in time, stuck in between two different worlds. Reality and fantasy. He'd rather live up in his head and have everything work out the way he wanted them to than to face the bitter truth. Calum didn't want him. It wasn't the first time he'd been rejected, it wouldn't be the last, but it hurt just as much as the first time. Mainly because he was so confident that Calum liked him. So confident that things would actually work out the way he wanted them to for once in his life. But, he was wrong. He tried not to be disappointed as he blinked once more, letting out a heavy sigh. 

"I get it, Cal."

Hearing those words fall from Luke's lips is enough to reassure Calum that things are going to be fine. He hadn't messed up the band by rejecting Luke. They were going to be fine; the band's relationship, and his and Luke's relationship. At least, he hoped so.

 


End file.
